Yu-Gotta-Go Bet
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Chuckie and his friends make a bet with each other: If he wins in a card game of Yu-Gotta-Go with all of them, in separate rounds, then he could do whatever he wants with them, no exceptions. But if he loses, then they all can do whatever they want with him. How will it go? Oneshot tickle story!


**(A/N: This was a bit inspired by the AGU episode "Yu-Gotta-Go." Enjoy! I hope...)**

* * *

 **Yu-Gotta-Go Bet**

* * *

"Another win!" Chuckie cheered, "Whoo-hoo! I am on fire, baby!" As the unlucky battler walked away, the redhead turned to his friends. "Who's next, huh?"

"I'll battle ya next," Phil took out his pack of Yu-Gotta-Go cards, "But let's make this interesting."

"Already pretty interesting to me," Chuckie smirked.

"We'll make a bet with you," Phil decided, and Tommy, Dil, Kimi, and Lil nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to bet?"

"If you can beat all of us in separate rounds," Tommy began.

"Then we'll do anything you want with you," Dil finished for him.

"But if you lose," Lil began.

"Then _we all_ can do whatever _we_ want with _you,_ " Kimi finished with an evil smirk.

"Oh, you're on!" Chuckie's smirk grew, as he shook hands with Tommy. Little did he know, he was going to regret his choice.

* * *

A while later, the game was done. Chuckie won only 2 rounds against Lil and Tommy, but lost against Phil, Dil, and Kimi. He felt dread when he lost the last round; He was afraid of what they had in store for him. Who knows what it could be? Only time would tell. He just hoped that it wouldn't hurt, or expose his number 1 weakness.

At home, he decided to keep the bet to himself, as he took his allergy medicine after doing his homework, like he did every day. He didn't notice that Kimi and their friends were out in the backyard, plotting what they had in mind for him. A few hours passed, and the side effects of his meds were starting to make him feel drowsy, so he went up in his room, and slept in his bed, not bothering to change out of his school clothes. If only he knew then that sleeping with his friends over at his house was a bad idea...

* * *

"Wakey, wakey." Chuckie squirmed and giggled when he felt sharp-nailed fingers poking up and down his sides. He tried to protect himself, but he realized that he couldn't get his arms down. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as his eyes flew open; To his shock, his friends were in his room, all of them wearing evil smiles on their faces. Kimi was on his legs and waist with her index fingers out. "Look who's awake."

"Guys, what's going on here?" He tried to tug his arms down, but they were tied to the bed frame, "Why are my arms tied up? Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, we had a deal," Tommy smirked.

"You lost the Yu-Gotta-Go game, so we get to do whatever we want to you, C-Man," Dil chimed in, "And this is what we want to do."

"No! No!" Chuckie protested, "Anything but this! Please!"

"What? You're not... _ticklish_ , are you?" Lil smirked devilishly.

"N-no," He stuttered, "I, I'm just uncomfortable with this!"

"The bet was, we do _anything_ we want to you if you lose the game," Phil reminded him, "And you lost, so you better get comfortable." His smile grew into one that reminded the redhead of the Chesire Cat. "You're gonna be here for a while."

Before Chuckie could protest anymore, Kimi started poking at his ribs over his lime green shirt. Chuckie stifled his giggles, biting his lip as his hands bunched into fists. They were exploiting his number one weakness: The fact that he was very, _very_ ticklish. Even pokes made him hysterical. This embarrassed him greatly, so he tried his best to keep it a secret, but now all of his efforts were going to waste.

And all because of a stupid, childish bet.

Kimi moved her fingers to his sides, so he squeezed his eyes shut. It was then when the others decided to participate. Lil scribbed her fingers on his stomach, while Phil tickled his ribs. His shoulders shot up to his ears when he felt Dil's short nails on his neck.

His eyes were starting to feel sore from being tightly closed, but he beared through it. It was better than the entire school knowing his secret; Phil had a big mouth, so it was guaranteed that he would announce it over the intercom the next day or something.

His endurance almost shattered on the spot when Tommy started poking his armpits. That was where he was the most ticklish; That was the reason he never wore tank tops, and stayed alert when at water parks or pools, when he had his shirt off. He let out a little whimper when Kimi scribbled her nails, practically claws, up and down his sides. His resistance was breaking with every light stroke, scratch, and poke on all his sensitive spots.

When Tommy's short but sharp nails full-on tickled his armpits, he officially broke. Gales of hysterical laughter burst from his lungs, as he writhed and squirmed like a maniac. "Guhuhuhuhuys, stohohohohohohop! Pleheheheahahahase!" He begged them.

"But we just got started!" Kimi exclaimed with fake disappointment.

"Yeah!" Lil nodded in agreement, "Besides, I've got a secret weapon." While her right hand tickled his stomach, she pulled something out of her back jeans pocket: A purple pen with a fluffy feather on top of it. Chuckie's eyes widened when he saw it; If he was tickled anywhere with that, he'd pee himself in under a minute! But she didn't seem to care; She lifted his shirt up a bit at the side she was knelt down by, and tickled his bare hip with her "secret weapon." Tears welled up in Chuckie's eyes as he tried desperately to pull his arms down, and protect himself from the torturous tool. But whoever tied them to his bed frame was seriously skilled in tying knots; It couldn't have been Phil, then.

"Hey, I've got that exact same pen, but in blue!" Kimi exclaimed in surprise, "I'll go fetch it."

"Nohohohohoho!" Chuckie protested, but was ignored. His Asian sister grabbed her pen from her homework desk, and sat back on his legs. She lifted his shirt up at the other side, and tickled his bare hip with the turquoise blue feather. Chuckie's throat was getting strained from all the forced laughter, as tears started falling down his freckled cheeks. He wished he never made that bet; Now he was paying the price for being overconfident, and getting a swelled head. Don't forget being oh so stupid.

Around five minutes passed, and the tickling did not cease; Not even a little bit. Chuckie's tearstained cheeks were almost as red as his hair, and his stomach was starting to hurt from laughing so much. His shirt was pulled all the way up to his neck, so there was no protection for his ribs, sides and stomach. Kimi and Lil brushed their feathers up and down his sides, while Dil and Tommy collaborated for a two-way tickle attack in his sensitive armpits. Phil was alternating between his ribs and stomach, while occasionally poking his sides. Chuckie's still restrained arms trembled as he was forced to endure the torturous tickles. Not to mention his wrists were getting sore.

Soon enough, the tickling finally stopped. "Where are your weak spots, Chuckie?" Kimi asked her big brother as he gasped and sputtered for breath.

"No-not telling," He panted.

"We can figure it out ourselves," Tommy smirked, "Your break will be much shorter."

"D-do your worst." What could he say? He'll never reveal his most ticklish spot; He'll pee in his pants in mere seconds!

"Alright, have it your way, C-Man," Dil shrugged. Chuckie giggled weakly when the younger Pickle boy tickled both of his feet at once after taking off his socks and shoes. He was feeling exhausted, so he didn't struggle this time. After a few seconds, Dil stopped, and Lil moved to the next spot; She rolled up the legs of his brown jeans, and tickled his knees with all her sharp-nailed fingers. Chuckie giggled some more as he kicked his legs meebly. When it was Phil's turn, the redhead had a bit more energy; He kicked his legs a bit more wildly when the brunette boy tickled his neck. Tommy tried his sides, Dil tried his ribs, and Lil tried his stomach, even his belly button, but they didn't seem to be the spots they were looking for.

When Kimi poked his armpits, Chuckie flinched harshly. "Found it~" She announced in a mocking sing-song voice. She pulled his shirt up so it was over his eyes, and his supposed weak spot was unprotected.

"Hey! I can't see!" Chuckie exclaimed.

"Good," Kimi snickered; Using her long nails, she started stroking his armpits slowly. Chuckie's eyes squeezed shut as he resisted once again; He knew it was a give away, but he didn't care. His fingers kept bunching into fists, then spreading out from the ticklish jolts shooting up his arms. "Hey guys, can you help me out here? He has some strong endurance all of a sudden."

"No prob," Lil smiled evilly. Borrowing Kimi's pen, she brushed both feathers in Chuckie's hairless armpits, trying to avoid the Asian girl's fingers. The redhead's resistance was ceasing, as he bit his lip hard to contain his hysterical laughter. As if it couldn't get any worse, the boys joined them. Dil even used one of the fluffy tails on his Sherpa hat like a feather. Chuckie held it all in, his endurance shrinking until... it shattered!

"GYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He shrieked with laughter, surprising all of them, "STOHOHOHOHOP, PLEHEHEHEAHAHASE!" He tried even harder to yank his arms down, but once again, escape was futile. "I CAHAHAHAHAHAN'T T-TAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIHIT! IHIHIHIHIEAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He couldn't even form any words through his ballistic fit of forced laughter. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as he wiggled and squirmed like a fish out of water, and kicked his legs like a mad man. He didn't know how much more he could withstand; He felt like his bladder was going to give out on him if the tickling didn't stop.

Just as he was going to wet his bed for the first time since he was seven, his friends stopped the torment and untied his wrists from the bed frame. As he panted, gasped, and sputtered for breath, as well as cover himself with his arms, Chuckie stumbled into the bathroom. After he relieved himself, he cautiously came back in his room, where his friends were still standing. "Sorry, Chuck; We didn't mean to go that far," Tommy smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Kimi nodded, "We didn't mean to almost force you to make your bed a water one."

"It, it's alright," He stammered, "I suppose you guys could've done worse. So, I'm off the hook?"

"Yeah, you are," Lil nodded.

"You're off the hook," Dil agreed.

"Good," Chuckie smiled in relief, "I, I need to take another nap."

"No problem," Kimi smiled, "We'll be at the Java Lava if you need us." And with that, they all left.

As soon as they were outside, Chuckie shut his bedroom door and locked it tight. He wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

 **(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short story! You know the disclaimer; No one featured here belongs to me. I'm thinking of writing a story like this, but having the kids as babies. Should I do it?)**


End file.
